CONFUSÕES DE UMA COPIDO SEM NOÇÃO
by carol-sana
Summary: o que fará Sasuke ao descobrir a existencia de uma familia? uma garota aparece, e tenta ser cupido de jovens genins! espero que gostem! minha primeira fic de NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna-san!!!

Tudo bom??

Certo! Estou aquí para informar-lhes que dentro de alguns dias o primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic de NARUTO estara online!! \ /

Sei que isso não é lá essas coisas!

Mas espero que gostem!!

Bom, antes de mais nada, deixa eu fazer uma perguntinha:

Vocês preferem SASUKE x NARUTO ou NARUTO x HINATA??

Para darem seus votos é só deixar uma review!!!

Ah! Quase que esqueço... um pequeno resumo da historia:

"Uma visita inesperada faz com que Sasuke se surpreenda.

Como ele reagirá ao descobrir que ainda possui família?

Essa garota colocará o vilarejo de Konoha de pernas pro ar!

E ainda tentará ser o cupido para os jovens genins."

Uma comedia bem no-sense!

Bem, esse foi um resumo feito as pressas!!

Espero que gostem!!

EM BREVE:

" CONFUSÕES DE UMA CUPIDO SEM NOÇÃO"


	2. a chegada de uma estranha

Desculpem a demora pessoal!! Aqui esta o primeiro capitulo!!!

_Este anime não me pertence...por enquanto..._

O casal principal será definido por vocês, leitores(as), a partir do segundo capitulo estará encerrado os votos.

Muito obrigada pelo votos por enquanto.

Agora vamos ao primeiro capitulo!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo0o0o

CONFUSOES DE UMA CUPIDO MUITO SEM NOÇAO

-Ah...mãe, por que tive de vir?

-Você tem um primo aqui. É normal que venha passar as férias de verão com ele. E não era você que tava louca para conhece-lo?

-Sim mas... eles estão em época de aula! – tentava argumentar uma garota de mais ou menos 13 anos, cabelos e olhos castanho escuros.

-Esquece! Você vai conhecer seu primo. Irá nas aulas e treinará. Se a senhorita se adaptar, continuará a treinar, até se tornar uma "shinobu".

-ShinobI, mãe, shinobi – corrigi.

-Que seja.

Andaram mais alguns minutos até que um portão gigante aparece por detrás de tantas arvores.

-Afinal, qual é o nome do meu primo? – perguntei quando me toquei que nem isso sabia.

-Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, né?

Levei um susto ao ver o grande portão se abrindo e de dentro saia um homem de cabelos prateados e de no maximo 26 anos. A bandana, representando ser um ninja de Konoha, cobria-lhe o olho esquerdo.

-Sejam bem vinda. – sorriu – o grande Hokage me informou de sua vinda.

-Hm... ok? – disse confusa.

-Me chame de Kakashi.

-Prazer, Shaiene.

-Prima de Uchiha Sasuke, certo?

-Como você sabe? – perguntei apreensiva.

-Voces se parecem. Alem dó mais, o grande Hokage me preveniu.

Minha mãe olhou-me preocupada.

-Certo, acho que está em boas mãos. – olhou para o homem que olhava atentamente para a grama, como que a assistindo crescer.

Preocupada, olhou para mim.

-Ficarei bem. Acho que vou gostar daqui.

Despedi de minha mãe o mais rápido possível e segui com Kakashi-san.

Entrei no vilarejo, tão diferente de onde cresci. Não via a hora de encontrar meu primo, saber como ele é, se ele também possui o sharingan, poder que surgiu em mim no momento de maior perigo de minha curta vida.

-Está concentrada... Pensando em que? – perguntou-me Kakashi-san, olhando-me interrogativo com aqueles olhos sonolentos.

-É que estou curiosa quanto ao meu primo – sorri envergonhada.

-Ele é totalmente o oposto de você.

-Como assim? Somos primos! Não podemos ser tão diferentes um do outro assim.

-Você entenderá quando conhece-lo. No momento ele deve estar na aula de Iruka-sensei.

-Começarei a estudar hoje? – assustei-me, mal havia chegado! Chatiei-me, a escola me persegue.

Conversamos por todo o percurso. Até que chegamos a um terreno com muitas arvores, e ao fundo uma casa com aparência pequena.

-Vamos – disse Kakashi-san.

Apesar da pequena aparência por fora, por dentro é enorme. O corredor parecia não ter fim.

Estava tão maravilhada com o lugar que não reparei quando Kakashi-san parou. E sem querer esbarrei nele. '

-É aqui – bate na porta.

Um homem moreno abre a porta.

-Kakashi-sensei! – surpreende-se – O que faz aqui? Deveria estar com o grande Hokage!

-Calma Iruka-sensei. Foi o próprio Hokage que me pediu para buscar a garota.

Só então que o rapaz notou-me. Dei um sorriso "colgate" e me apresentei. D

-Então, você é a prima de Uchiha-kun, certo?

-Pelo que me disseram, devo ser.

-Entre, apresentarei vocês. – vi Kakashi-san segurar a mão do professor que me chamara e lhe oferecer um sorriso carinhoso, enrubescendo-º.

-Prefiro eu mesmo fazer isso. – soltou a mão e foi entrando na sala – venha Shaiene.

-Certo.

-Bom dia...

A turma se espantados.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI? – gritaram em uníssono.

-To com um pouco de pressa. Então... Sasuke, por favor, levante-se – senti meu estomago revirar – te apresentarei uma certa pessoa.

-Que seria? – perguntou o garoto.

"Ai, como meu primo é lindo! Puxou para mim!" '

-Sua prima.

"Puts, ele poderia ser mais discreto!"

-Eu não tenho prima – retrucou frio.

-Então teremos de fazer um exame de DNA! – riu-se.

Ele amarrou a cara e ficou quieto.

-Entre, Shaiene.

Fiquei tão nervosa. Os alunos acompanharam meus passos até o centro. Onde parei ao lado de Kakashi-san.

-Sasuke, sua prima Shaiene. Shaiene, não sei como, mas o seu primo Sasuke.

Tinha vontade de chorar de emoção, sempre fui muito emotiva.

Porem, a única coisa que ele fez foi me olhar friamente.

-Que legal, Sasuke-kun! Você tem uma família! – gritou uma jovem de cabelos rosados.

-Que importa? – disse sentando-se – apareceu para dizer que existia, só por que deve convir para algo.

-Sasuke-kun, você esta sendo muito frio! – retorquiu a mesma garota.

Eu apenas olhei triste e uma lagrima escorreu em minha face.

-Eu,eu... – disse mais para mim do que para os presentes – EU NASCI 3 ANOS DEPOIS DA IDA DA MINHA MAE PARA SHINJU! SÓ SOUBE SOBRE VOCE HÁ UM MÊS ! – gritei nervosa, dei as costas e sai correndo.

-Você foi muito frio, Sasuke! Como pode? – ouvi um garoto gritando, segundos depois um jovem loiro corria em minha direção.

Enquanto isso chorava, até que tropecei, dando tempo para ele me alcançar.

-Você esta bem? – senti-me sendo ajudada.

-Por que? Por que ele disse aquilo? – choramingava, eu, ajoelhada.

-Não se preocupe, ele é sempre assim. Alias, sou Naruto, o próximo Hokage! Muito prazer! – ele me ofereceu um sorriso. "Próximo Hokage"? pensei.

-Sou Shaiene Uchiha.

-Entao vocês são parentes mesmo! – apontou-me assustado.

-Sim, meu pai era irmão do pai de Sasuke-kun. Bom, foi o que ele me disse.

-Mas você disse que não nasceu aqui.

-Exato, há mais ou menos 16 anos meus pais resolveram se mudar com a primeira filha para uma outra cidade. Três anos depois, nasci. Cresci sabendo dos shinobis, e queria me tornar um, mas nunca soube dessa família. Meu vilarejo é muito pobre, por isso vivíamos tranqüilos. Mas quando completei seis anos, chegou uma carta. Minha mãe que leu. Havia uma foto junto. Eles entraram em depressão. Eu e minha irmã nos sustentávamos sozinhas. Nunca conseguimos ler o conteúdo da carta.

-Entao... como soube?

-Estava arrumando umas caixas e a encontrei jogada. Na foto, havia meus tios e seus dois filhos. Li a carta. Foi ai que descobri tanto sobre o ataque, quanto ao meu primo. E isso faz um mês.

-Puxa! Eu não imaginava. – disse cabisbaixo – irei falar com ele.

-Não será preciso. – e uma sombra se destacava no longo corredor revelando o olhar frio de meu primo.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Iruka-sensei me mandou pedir desculpas. E me colocou para fora da classe. – virou a cabeça.

Foi então que percebi, Naruto-kun olhava para ele de um modo especial. Sei lá. Carinhoso.

Só então que meus instintos yaoista entraram em ação! Espera um minuto! È´ MEU PRIMO! Não pode ser yaoi!

-Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu, aniki... – baixei a cabeça vermelha pelos meus pensamentos. Onde já se viu... MEU PRIMO fazendo casal yaoi. – não avisei que viria. E você nem sabia que eu existia. Deveria ter previsto isso...

Sasuke olhou para mim mais calmo, apenas bufou um 'Que seja' e voltou para sala.

-Não esquenta, Shaiene-chan, vou conversar com ele.

-Obrigada Naruto-kun.

-Quando você começa a estudar?

-Provavelmente amanha.

-Certo. Então até amanha! – gritou enquanto corria de volta para a sala de aula.

"É, acho que vou gostar daqui!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

N/A:

Olá minna-san!!!

Finalmente postei o primeiro capitulo,heim!!

Bom, queria agradecer aos votos. Nos próximos capítulos vocês irão percebendo o vencedor se manifestar.

Por enquanto estamos com os votos: SasuNaru 10 x 5 NaruHina.

Só que como eu sou malvada e essa fica vai conta de uma cupido sem noção pode ser que vocês pensem errado sobre os casais! Mas fiquem tranqüilos. O colocarei um pouco do que cada um gosta!!

Sei que esse capitulo ta curtinho, mas de pouco em pouco vou crescendo ele!!

O proximo cap vai demora um pouquinho,ta! Pq tenho outra fic q também precisa de atenção,neh! Isso sem fala da escola e coisa e tal!!

Bom, é isso!!!

Valeu gente!!

E se gostaram ou se odiaram, deixem reviws! Assim poderei ir acomodando a fic com um pouco de cada gosto,ok??

Bjs e até o proximo cap!! o/


	3. amizades

2o capitulo!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o0o0

Depois de toda a confusão, Kakashi-san levou-me para onde passaria o mês e quem sabe, onde moraria.

Era uma casa bem simples. Tinha dois quartos, uma cozinha pequena, uma sala também pequena e um banheiro. O que compensava era o tamanho do quintal, enorme. Realmente propicio para treinamento shinobi.

Despedimo-nos, entrei arrumei minhas coisas, tomei um bom banho e deitei na cama, onde adormeci rapidamente. Depois disso poderia cair o mundo na minha cabeça que eu não perceberia. Estava realmente cansada.

Acordei com o despertador tocando, 7:30, tinha exatamente uma hora para me aprontar e ir para o primeiro dia de aula.

Abri a janela e um vento gelado me arrepiou. Tomei um banho rápido para lavar o cabelo. Fui até o guarda-roupa e peguei uma blusa de frio marrom de gola alta e bem larga. Uma calça jeans simples e um tênis preto.

Depois fui tomar café rapidinho. Voltei para o quarto, peguei minha faixa de cabelo e me dirigi para o banheiro, onde me penteei, escovei os dentes e passei um lápis preto no olho. Peguei meu perfume e borrifei em mim.

Olhei-me mais uma vez. Estava pronta. Corri arrumar meu material e sai de casa. Só esperava lembrar o caminho até a escola.

Passados uns minutos achei que tinha me perdido. Até que avistei uma garota de cabelos curtos e escuros. A blusa que usava era branca e sua calça preta. Corri até ela.

-Por favor,... – ela se virou – você saberia me dizer onde fica a academia de shinobi?

-S-sei sim, estou indo p-para lá – deu uma pausa – V-Você não é a m-menina de ontem? P-prima de Sasuke-kun?

-Sou eu sim, mas acho que não fui muito feliz de primeira vista, neh! – sorri embaraçada.

Ela me sorriu em troca e me perguntou se não queria ir com ela.

-A propósito, me chamo Shaiene.

-Sou Hinata.

Aceitei. Seguimos conversando sobre varias coisas.

Chegamos na escola e já dávamos risadas juntas! Realmente nos tornamos boas amigas...

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Hinata-chan, até que um jovem rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos igualmente pálidos entra na sala em desespero.

-Hinata-sama!

-O que a-aconteceu N-Neji-kun? – perguntou com o rosto rosado.

-Onde você estava? – disse já mais calmo – te procurei por todo canto!

-D-Desculpe! É-É que meu p-pai apressou-me para a escola, p-pensei que você já tivesse s-saído. – abaixou a cabeça triste.

-Ah, então foi isso. Desculpe, Hinata-sama! É que... É meu dever protege-la!

-E-Entendo! E-eu que peço d-desculpas!

-Por que? Você só obedeceu a seu pai!

Percebi o que se passava! Já tinha ouvido falar da família secundaria Hyuuga. E aqui, na minha frente estava um membro da família principal e outra da secundaria.

-Bem, já que você esta bem, vou indo para minha classe. Hoje ficamos de conhecer nosso sensei que nos guiará nas missões.

Hinata apenas assentiu.

Encarei-a durante um tempo. E vendo que isso pouco adiantaria, tentei voltar ao assunto.

-SHA-CHAN! – ouvi uma voz me chamando. Realmente, eu _ia_ tentar voltar ao assunto.

-Bom dia, Naruto-kun. – dirigi a palavra para o loiro feliz que aparecia saltitante na classe,levantando-me para cumprimenta-lo.

-Bom dia! Bom dia, Hinata! – sorriu.

-B-bom dia, N-naruto-kun.

"Puts, ela é realmente tímida, nem olha na cara para falar um simples "bom dia" pensei.¬¬

-Ah, verdade! Quase que esqueço de te avisar,Sha-chan.

" 'Sha-chan'? de onde ele tirou isso?"

-Conversei com Sasuke-kun.

-Serio? – surpreendi-me.

-Sim. Ele falo que vai assistir a aula tranqüilo e não vai nem pensar que há uma familiar na classe. – cataploft eu e Hinata.

-Puxa Naruto... Valeu por me animar mais ainda! – sentei-me novamente, cruzando os braços na carteira e apoiando meu queixo neles.

-Etoo... Desculpe. – disse cabisbaixo.

-Que nada,Naruto-kun! Esquece isso! – tentei consertar levantando a cabeça – já esperava algo assim!

Bem, não é a toa que existe o ditado "É só falar no diabo que ele aparece". No mesmo instante meu primo entrou na sala. Lançou-me um olhar frio, baixei a cabeça e calei-me.

O loiro pediu licença e foi falar com Sasuke. Mas como qualquer um esperava, ele foi... NÃO! ESPERA! ELE NÃO FOI IGNORADO! Sasuke realmente começou a conversar com ele.

Surpreendi-me. Jamais que uma pessoa poderia se aproximar daquele coração de pedra!

Perai! Do que eu to falando? Acabei de conhecer meu primo! Vai ver ele não é tão frio como imaginei!

Iruka-san entrou na classe desejando bom dia e me deu as boas vindas. A aula começou.

Horas demoraram a passar enquanto o professor explicava um novo tipo de jutso. Apesar de ser interessante e estar fazendo boas e intermináveis anotações, o tempo demorava muito a passar.

Mas finalmente o intervalo chegou. Todos saímos.

Lá no pátio, Hinata me apresentou a outras duas garotas: a mesma de cabelos rosados que havia me defendido no dia anterior, chamada Sakura e a uma loira, Ino. As duas ficaram impressionadas por eu realmente ser uma Uchiha.

Só então Hinata-san explicou que as duas eram apaixonadas pelo meu primo. Mas era impressionante como elas discutiam qual gostava mais.

-Puxa, vocês duas sabem como irritar uma pessoa! – um grupinho de garotos se aproximaram – Coitada! A garota mal chegou!

-Não enche, Sai! – ignorou Sakura.

-E você Ino? Fica quieta? – o garoto de rabo amarrado alto todo bagunçado perguntou.

-Depois nós que somos sem educação! Vocês chegam e nem se apresentam! – retrucou Ino.

-Não as chamamos de sem educação.

-Mas insinuaram. – dessa vez fora Sakura.

-Ah... Agora vai longe. – murmurou Hinata. Somente eu escutei.

-Deixando isso de lado. – disse bravo para Ino que calou-se – Sou Shikamaru. Prazer. – estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

-Prazer – apertei-a.

-Sou Sai. – disse o moreno que antes brigava com a Sakura, sorrindo.

-Seja bem vinda. Meu nome é Kiba – ouve-se um latido – e este é Akamaru.

-Prazer. – então me dirigi ao pequeno canino no chão e fiz-lhe carinho na orelha.

Um silencio tomou conta do ambiente por alguns poucos segundos. Teria durado mais se um garoto com cabelo de tigela e um sorriso no maior estilo colgate não tivesse aparecido correndo feito um maluco desgovernado gritando o nome da Sakura-chan.

-Não acredito! – murmurou a garota ao ouvir o nome sendo chamado, virou-se e deparou com o moreno parado sorrindo – o que você ta fazendo aqui, Lee?

-Eu sei que deveria estar treinando, mas não agüentei! Tinha que ver você! – a voz chorosa dele chegou a me comover – compensarei com 1000 abdominais 500 flexões! Prometo!

Sakura apenas sorriu tímida. Não entendi direito, mas preferi deixar quieto. Só então que ele se deu conta da minha presença.

-E você, quem é? – perguntou de modo interrogativo – Você não é uma espiã, é?

-Não, fique calmo, não sou! – sorri de modo desajeitado. O pessoal, menos a Hinata e o recém chegado riram – me chamo Uchiha Shaiene. Sou prima de Uchiha Sasuke. É um prazer.

-O que? – por que não fiquei surpresa ao ver a mesma cara espantada que os outros ficaram? – você é prima do Uchiha?

Ele olhou para a Sakura a procura de ajuda. Ela apenas sorriu e aprovação. Olhou para os outros que fizeram o mesmo.

Não sei da onde, nem como, mas ele "fez força" e meio que "explodiu".

-Ahhh!!! Incrível! Você deve ser tão forte quanto Sasuke-san! Prazer sou Rock Lee. – novamente o sorriso colgate '.

-Prazer. – respondi imitando Lee e procurando apoio no pessoal. Mas eles apenas se matavam de rir. Menos Hinata que era discreta, lógico. Mas mesmo assim não escondendo um sorriso do rosto.

Mais uma vez o sinal bateu. Nos despedimos de Lee que se despediu demoradamente de Sakura e voltamos para classe.

Me senti bem com eles. Sei lá! Conversávamos numa boa. Nem parecia que tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer.

Entramos na sala e Iruka-sensei já esperava por nós.

Sasuke e Naruto haviam desaparecido durante o intervalo. E já estavam sentados em seus lugares.

A aula continuou com mais alguns ensinamentos com posições de mãos.

Era legal. Porem o tempo voltou a demorar a passar. E o intervalo havia sido tão rápido...

Tempo passou e o sinal bateu mais uma vez.

Arrumei meu material em minha mochila e me uni ao pessoal que saia. Despedi-me de Naruto que foi novamente escandaloso. Ele demoraria mais para ir embora. Mas quando fui falar um "até breve" para meu primo, ele apenas me olhou, ignorou e voltou a arrumar o material.

Combinamos de almoçar todos juntos, para depois treinarmos um pouco.

Sai indicou um restaurante muito bom, e o melhor. Era bem barato.

Escolhemos uma mesa, nos arrumamos e ficamos conversando por um longo tempo. Nem vimos o tempo passar.

Nos servimos de um farto prato. Dividimos a conta e saímos para treinar.

É lógico que o gerente queria matar a gente pela bagunça. Mas o que podíamos fazer? Somos pré-adolescentes!

Fomos até um campo de treinamento. Onde passamos a tarde inteira. O sol já estava se pondo quando resolvemos parar.

Eu estava acabada. Era incrível o que o chakra quando treinado podia fazer.

Passávamos de casa em casa, deixando cada um na sua. A casa que me fora arrumada, era a mais longe.

Perguntaram-me se não queriam que me acompanhasse-se,mas não queria incomoda-los.

Cheguei. Peguei meu celular e estava com uma ligação perdida. Era minha mãe.

Retornei a ligação.

-Alô? Mãe? – chamei quando fui atendida.

-Shaiene! Como esta?

-Ótima! É muito legal aqui.

-que bom. Vai querer estudar para valer?

-Se vou! Já aprendi um jutso. Quando eu voltar te mostro!

-Ta certo. E seu primo?

-Sabe um cubo de gelo?

-Sei.

-Pois eis o Sasuke-san.

-Isso vai se acertando, ainda esta muito cedo. Quando tiver um feriado por ai, pode trazer seus amigos para cá, se quiser.

-Serio? Legal! Valeu!! Agora deixa eu ir indo. Vou tomar um banho e descansa.

-Ta certo. Boa sorte.

-Valeu! Beijos. Até. – ouvi ela se despedindo e desliguei.

Fui tomar banho, jantei e fui dormir. O dia seguinte seria igualmente longo...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: nyaaa... segundo capitulo postado!

Agora acabaram-se as votações!

Foi meio que quase unanimidade dos votos! Espero que quem tenha perdido não fique triste! Afinal, como havia escrito, colocarei um pouco de cada!

Bom, vamos aos votos uma porta se abre e entra um garoto moreno com feições bravas, um loiro sorridente, a porta se fecha

-O que seria isso?

Naruto – quero ter certeza que você dará o resultado certo.

¬¬ - e você? – apontei para o moreno.

Sasuke – companhia.

suspiro fundo, pego uma folha de uma gaveta.

E... o resultado é...

Casal n°1 :

NARUTO x HINATA

9

por...

NARUTO x SASUKE

17

O vencedor por 8 pontos é: Naruto e Sasuke.

Uma coisa loira começa a dra gritinhos de felicidade do meu lado. E não vou negar... vi um sorriso no lábio de Sasuke.

Bem, foi um final interessante. Outros casais vão sendo adicionados na historia conforme for rolando a historia.

Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capitulo!

Não está muito grande, mas vai crescendo!

Bem, acho que é isso!

DEIXEM REVIEWS COM SUGESTOES, CRITICAS OU PEDIDOS PARA CASAIS!

Aceito qualquer tipo! Menos com ofensas!

Muito obrigada! E até o próximo capitulo!!

Bjss!! o/

os dois garotos saem da sala, o Naruto tentando de qualquer maneira abraçar Sasuke

que fazia de tudo para separar

Será uma loooonga jornada!


	4. falsas interpretaçoes

4° capitulo...

O dia amanhecia maravilhoso. Isso é... Se não fosse pelas nuvens de chuva que se formavam no céu, o sol brilhava escondido nas densas nuvens de chuva.

Levantei preguiçosa... Queria continuar na cama, mas precisava levantar e ir para a escola.

Fiz como qualquer outro dia. Fui tomar um banho, me troquei, desci para preparar o café. Arrumei as coisas, colocando um guarda-chuva na bolsa. Afinal, é sempre bom se prevenir.

Sai de casa e fui correndo pelas ruas onde as pessoas já movimentavam, uma leve garoa começou, mas não dei importância. Ainda estava leve o suficiente.

Continuei correndo, até que passei por um trio de forasteiros, uma garota loira, um rapaz ruivo e o outro usava uma touca estranha na cabeça e mais maquiagem do que minha mãe jamais usou.

Eles iam para a mesma direção que eu. Não me importei, estava com pressa para sair daquela chuva que se intensificava cada vez mais.

Cheguei na escola mais cedo do que previa. Andei até minha sala, mas ninguém havia chego.

Voltei para o corredor a fim de dar uma volta para ver se encontrava alguma alma viva!

Desci as escadas e fui para a quadra. Depois de tanto tempo, encontro uma alguém.

-Bom dia Lee-san. – cumprimentei o jovem que já treinava.

Ele parou as flexões e olhou para mim.

-Ah! Bom dia Shaiene-san.

-Já ta treinando? Não é muito cedo? – perguntei aproximando-me.

-Que nada. Preciso treinar muito se quiser ser o melhor dos melhores...

-Ah... entendi.

Lee ia dizer algo, mas seus olhos se surpreenderam com algo atrás de mim. Virei-me e lá estavam os três jovens por quem havia passado de manha.

O silencio tomou conta do local por alguns segundos.

Até que resolvi quebrar o mesmo.

-Quem são vocês? Alunos novos?

-Não, estamos de experiência. E vocês? – respondeu a garota em tom orgulhoso.

-Tambem estou em experiência. – respondi.

-E eu sou aluno daqui.

-Como se chama? – perguntou seco o visitante menor com uma voz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer menina.

-Sou Rock Lee.

-Rock Lee?! Guardarei esse nome. – disse se virando e indo embora.

Era só impressão, ou estava sentindo um cheirinho de yaoi no ar?

Continuei a conversar com o moreno, ele me contou bastantes assuntos sobre os alunos de Konoha e de como as coisas fluíam por ali.

O tempo passou estranhamente rápido, e o sinal já tocava. Me despedi de Lee-san e voltei para a classe, encontrando todos.

-Bom dia,Sha-chan! – cumprimentou-me Naruto.

-Bom dia, Naruto-kun! Como vai?

-Bem – sorriu-me.

-Não deveria se importar tanto com ela, Dobe.

Olho para trás para ver quem falava. E então avisto meu primo. Ia falar algo, mas Naruto tomou a palavra.

-TEME! Não é isso! A Sha-chan é legal! Você deveria querer conhecer sua prima.

-Isso não me interessa. – deu as costas indo se sentar, e logo já era rodeado por garotas.

-Não ligue, Sha-chan! – sorriu novamente – Você verá que logo ele virá conversar com você!

-Obrigada,Naruto-kun! – sorri em resposta, Iruka-sensei chega na sala, e todos nos sentamos.

-Bom dia meus alunos, parece que esse ano estamos com muita sorte! – o sensei falava com um sorriso no rosto, o que nos assustou – temos mais alunos em experiência!

Ele apontou para a porta, onde uma garota de mais ou menos a minha idade entrou, reconheci na mesma hora. Foi a menina que encontrei no caminho e quando estava conversando com Lee-san.

-Sou Sabaku no Temari, de Suna. – falou seca a classe.

Iruka-sensei fez uma cara de assombro ao escutar a tonalidade da voz da garota. Um silencio veio em seguida.

-Que problemático... – pode ser ouvido por toda a classe. Todos olhamos para Shikamaru que estava com o queixo apoiado na carteira.

-Seu idiota preguiçoso! Tenha mais respeito! – repreendeu Ino. Senti um perfume no ar... hm... seria mais uma missao para a novata aqui?

O sensei mandou que Temari sentasse para começar com a aula. Esta se sentou ao lado de Shikamaru.

O tempo demorava a passar, eu já não mais ouvia a voz de Iruka-sensei.

"_Ahh... parece que a aula nunca vai acaba"_ pensei enquanto quase adormecia em cima das folhas de explicação entregues por Iruka-sensei.

Já estava quase babando quando ouço o sinal tocar.

-Finalmente... – bocejei enquanto levantava-me para arrumar o material.

Nesse momento, Sakura, Ino e Hinata vieram falar comigo.

-Shaiene-san?

Me viro para ver quem chamava.

-Sim? – respondo para as garotas que estavam atrás de mim.

-Estamos pensando em fazer uma noite do pijama. O que acha de participar? – perguntou Sakura.

-Claro eu não vejo problema! – penso um pouco - Muito pelo contrario, adoraria! – sorri com o convite.

-Ótimo! Será na casa da Hinata. – disse feliz, porem esse sorriso logo murchou – só teremos um problema, espero que não se incomode.

Minha face tomou a forma de intriga. E logo Hinata respondeu:

-É que... Acho que você sabe que meu primo, Neji-kun, mora conosco. E... Ele resolveu preparar uma noite do pijama também. – disse de sua maneira envergonhada de sempre.

-No problem! – sorri – posso pergunta uma coisinha?

-Quem vai? – se adiantou Ino – se for isso, também estamos curiosas.

-B,Bem, pelo jeito é o Lee-kun, Shikamaru-san, Uchiha-kun, o Kiba-san, Sai-kun e o... – envergonhou-se – Naruto-kun.

-Ta ok! – sorri mais uma vez.

O silencio ficou um tempo predominando sobre nós. Então me lembrei das minhas coisas, voltei a arruma-las.

-E quando será?

-Este sábado.

-Preciso levar algo?

-Só o que você for precisar: saco de dormir, escova de dente e travesseiro. – Sakura sussurra algo no ouvido da Ino que me falava – ah! Verdade! Um caderninho ou folhas com caneta.

-Para que isso?

-É um jogo que sempre fazemos!

-Hm... Ta legal!

Quando íamos continuar a conversar, Neji-kun apareceu na porta a procura de Hinata, e então ela teve de ir. Nos despedimos e logo eu também já estava nas ruas de Konoha.

Parei e pensei um pouco...

-Epa, eu não tenho saco de dormir! – corri pelas ruas da cidade a procura de um dito. Quando o encontrei já parei e comprei.

Voltei para a casa e fiz tudo que precisava, para depois ir treinar.

Novamente volto a minha tão estimada moradia temporária, estava acabada, cansada, precisava apenas de um banho quente e uma cama. Porem não foi isso que tive.

Mal havia colocado a chave na porta, e ouço meu nome sendo chamado. Mesmo não querendo, olho para o lado e avisto ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Meu primo.

Fiquei boquiaberta, e quase não consigo fala. Perguntei-me mentalmente se era um sonho. Eu estava tão cansada, não me admiraria se dormisse na rua e sonhasse que meu estimado primo estivesse falando comigo. Discretamente, me belisquei e senti uma dor, não, eu não estava sonhando.

-O que há,Sasuke-nii, desculpe, Sasuke-kun?

-Quero conversar um pouco.

-Hm... Ta ok, entre, eu sirvo um chá e então você diz o porquê de ter vindo me procurar! – sorri. Ele apenas assentiu.

Preparei o chá e o levei em uma jarrinha, acompanhando duas xícaras.

-Aqui está. – sorri e o servi – agora, por favor, diga o motivo de vir aqui.

Ele êxito em falar por um momento. Mas logo disse:

-É que, Naruto veio falar comigo para então poder ouvir você. Pelo que ele disse, você tem muito a contar. – finalizou sem mudar o timbre de voz.

-Entendo! – sorri satisfeita, era a primeira vez eu e ele conversávamos e eu não levava chumbo – você quer mesmo escutar a historia?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. E então eu comecei a lhe contar todo o ocorrido, desde a fuga de meus pais, até o momento que se passava.

Quando terminei, ele apenas olhou-me e pediu desculpa.

Não entendi o por que, mas mesmo assim, sorri. Mas logo esse sorriso me fugiu do rosto, abaixei a cabeça e então eu mesma me desculpei.

-Por que?

-Eu... Bem, eu cheguei sem avisar, e ainda por cima falei de cara que... somos parentes. Eu... deveria ter ido com calma, e não gritar aos sete ventos.

E pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado, ele me sorriu confortável. Era a primeira vez que ele sorria sem ser para o Naruto.

"Ai loirinho, te devo essa!" – pensei.

Continuamos a conversar de alguns assuntos mais. Mas ele continuava a falar pouco, só que eu já percebia um leve sorriso em sua face.

O tempo passou bem rápido, e logo minha expressão transmitia cansaço. Sasuke sem querer abusar se despediu, dizendo que precisamos descansa, pois teríamos aula no dia seguinte.

Levei ele até a porta, e agradeci a visita. Depois corri tomar banho, arrumei a cama e cai derrotada nela.

O dia amanheceu magnífico!! O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam e minha campainha tocava...

Espera um minuto... a campainha tocava??

Pulei da cama tentando arrumar brevemente os cabelos, abro a porta e encontro Naruto e Sasuke a minha espera.

-Hum? O que houve meninos? Madrugaram,é?

-"Madrugamos"? Sha-chan, falta 20min para começar a aula... – respondeu Naruto.

-Eu falei que iríamos passar para te buscar, ontem. – relembrou Sasuke-nii-chan.

Flash-back:

_-Shaiene, se importa se amanha o dobe vier comigo para te buscar? – perguntou o morenos tomando um gole de chá._

_-Que isso Sasuke-kun! Será um prazer. – sorrio._

Fim do flash-back.

-Etoo... – lembrando – nya!! Desculpe-me!! Vou me arrumar em um minuto!! entrem!! – gesticulei para que entrassem em casa e esperassem na sala. Corri para meu quarto, coloquei uma saia de prega branca e uma blusa preta simples, escovei os dentes e voltei a sala – pronto! Desculpe a demora! – sorri mais uma vez.

-Uau, Sha-chan! Você é a primeira menina que se troca em menos de 2 min! – Naruto aplaudia e eu dava risada. Foi então que mais uma vez percebi o sorriso de canto que Sasuke lançou ao loiro. E eu mais uma vez, sorri em resposta.

Chegamos na escola e a aula começou. Por pura intuição, lançava olhares ao meu primo, que TODAS as vezes ficava de olho em Naruto-kun. Estava tendo uma idéia... só precisava coloca-la em pratica. Sorri e voltei aos afazeres.

Continua...

N/A: yoo minna!!

com armadura pra se proteger das pedradas

sinto muito ter demorado para postar... o capi já estava pronto há algum tempo, só que por causa da escola não tive tempo de atualiza!!

Bom, mas espero que gostem!!

Continuarei a fic só se tiver reviews!!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews anteriores!

Bjs e espero que tenham gostado!!

Ah! Créditos para Nathy-senpai que betou a fic!!


End file.
